Come a Little Closer
by thewritersheart
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are in a band and at one of their concerts they play their number one hit "Come a Little Closer". Inspiration taken from the song by Cage the Elephant.
Inspiration: Someone drew fanart of NaLu performing the song Come a Little Closer by Cage The Elephant. I decided to write a quick oneshot on it :)

* * *

Lucy smiled as the song started, her eyes squinting in pleasure when the fans in the crowd cheered loudly. This one of her favorite songs, she loved how it sounded so smooth on the bass. She loved how she could easily pick the strings and the sound flow out in a steady rhythm.

"Time shakes, found you at the water~" The lead singer, Natsu, sang the first lines of the song, sending a shiver down her spine. His voice was smooth, but rough at the same time, smooth, rough, and deep. His voice was comforting to listen to, it didn't matter if he was speaking, singing, or humming. His voice always soothed her. "First you were my father, now I love you like a brother," he continued, turning to grin at some of the people in the audience.

She leaned back, fingers gliding up and down along the neck of her guitar. Her hair slid back, soft golden locks falling down her back and gleaming in the stage light. She tilted her chin up, staring at the ceiling, smiling at nothing. When she looked down again, she found herself looking at Natsu.

"Earthquakes shake the dust behind you," He sang, green eyes glowing from the spotlight shining down upon him. The lighting seemed to form a crown on the top of his head. He looked like a king. A king with spiked pink hair, a killer smirk, and a white scarf loosely draped around his neck. "This world will, at times, blind you, still I know I see you good." He sauntered forward, moving to twirl a strand of her hair between his fingers. Behind him, fans began to cheer loudly, thoroughly enjoying what was taking place on stage.

She bit her lip to hold back a snort, she could practically feel the drummer's eye roll and glare directed at them. Gray had always told them to keep their intimacy off stage, but Natsu couldn't help himself… and at times neither could Lucy.

"Come a little closer then you'll see, come on, come on, come on," Natsu sang in her ear, dropping an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close to him, she held her breath when she felt her back touch his chest. His mouth was right by her ear, microphone inches from her cheek. He continued to sing, but in a softer tone. His free hand rose up to rest on the top of her thigh, and she relaxed into his touch.

She turned so that she could sing into the microphone, joining in on the song. She opened her eyes and looked into his, a smile formed on her lips as she sang. Her heart skipped a beat, when his hand gripped her thigh for a split second and she nearly lost focus. Her hold on the bass guitar slipped, but she caught it so quickly that the only other person who had noticed was the one embracing her.

He smirked as he carried on singing, turning his gaze to the audience. Some sang along, others cheered loudly, whooping and hollering excitedly. Lucy was beginning to lose her focus again, but she didn't loose her grip. She put on a confident smirk, looking down at her red bass, shining in the stage lights.

Sweat trickled down the side of her face, and she turned red when Natsu brushed it away with his free hand. She couldn't believe that he was doing all of this on stage, where everyone could see… actually, no, scratch that, she could. Natsu never was too embarrassed about the intimate things in their relationship. He would casually drape his arm around her as they walked down the street, or lean down to steal a quick kiss from her in the middle of group conversations. There was no surprise when he did any of these actions on stage.

Fans screamed loudly, their singing and enthusiasm growing louder with every one of Natsu's actions and each word he sang.

Lucy was glad to know this was going to be their final song, but also upset. She loved performing live. She loved the adrenaline that pumped through her veins whenever she thought of the large crowd watching their every move. She loved playing her bass for all to hear, occasionally singing to join in for a few lyrics. However, tonight she was quickly growing tired. Her arms were beginning to ache from holding her bass for so long.

She tossed her head to the side, flinging her bangs out of her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she harmonized with Natsu, closing her eyes as she lost herself in the song. Her hands and fingers played by themselves, muscle memory working in her favor for knowing the notes and rhythm by heart.

She could feel Natsu's intake of breath, how his arm around her shoulder pulled her even closer. She was shocked, she thought there was no more room left in between them. She tipped her head back, resting it against his shoulder and sang until her throat hurt. She could taste the final line on her lips, enjoying the bittersweet feeling as the words rolled off her tongue.

She opened her eyes, realizing that she and Natsu had both grown still when the song had ended. Brown met with green, and she could feel herself moving closer to Natsu. He moved the microphone to his other hand before their lips met. Lucy lost herself once again.

The only part of reality that she was aware of was the loud roaring from the audience. The rest of her attention was on the man wrapped around her.

* * *

 **Just a NaLu fic I wrote awhile ago. I decided to bring it over onto here because I'm really proud of it. If you liked it please leave a review! :D**


End file.
